Cuando habla el silencio
by Pipesper
Summary: Lucifer y Chloe pueden entenderse tanto con palabras, como en la ausencia de ellas. Esa noche, cuando todo parece venirse abajo, el silencio y las miradas se convierten en sus mejores aliados.


_Y sí, nueva historia, nuevo fandom, lo siento, ¡no pude resistirme!_

 _Adoré esta serie, a estos dos y todo, en serio, si no han visto Lucifer, ¿que esperan?_

 _Advertencia: Ubicado en algún momento después del episodio 14, de la segunda temporada._

* * *

 **Cuando habla el silencio**

* * *

Lucifer tenía extrañas formas de recibir a sus invitados, eso no podía discutirse. Siempre una coqueta sonrisa, un vaso de alcohol que nunca quedaría vacío, unas palabras llenas de diversión y juegos, o una que otra sutil, o no tanto, invitación a su habitación. Pero esa noche, cuando la oscuridad parecía devorar su figura frente al piano y el ambiente estaba más decaído que nunca, el único recibimiento que Chloe consiguió fue el gélido látigo de la indiferencia.

No sonrisas, no juegos y por sobre todo, ninguna palabra.

Mientras avanzaba por el silencioso _penthouse,_ sorteando botellas y vasos abandonados sin tocar, decidió que no se tomaría personal todo ese asunto del silencio y el nulo recibimiento, o al menos lo intentaría. El tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos le había enseñado a no hacerlo, a ignorar ese desagradable sentimiento de impotencia cada vez que Lucifer entraba en uno de sus momentos y simplemente continuar adelante hasta que se recuperara, pero, por mucho que lo intentara, esta vez todo era diferente y el indiferente silencio de su compañero la perforaba como un par de dagas afiladas.

Chloe sabía que Lucifer estaba pasando por un mal momento, quizás el peor de ellos, y el saber que no podía hacer más que observarlo en medio del silencio, se sumaba a la lista de cosas que esa noche estaban molestándola.

Lo escuchó por boca de la susodicha esposa de Lucifer, Candy, y por más que lo pensara, no podía sacarse sus palabras de la cabeza, por muy ciertas que fueran. Apenas podía creer que una stripper que se colgaba de su colega cada vez que lo veía notara aquello que Chloe había estado ignorando por tanto tiempo, aquello creía no fuera tan importante, eso que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde hace mucho sin llegar a ser una idea clara. Porque Candy tenía razón, por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Lucifer Morningstar, su compañero, quién se hacía llamar el diablo en persona, su propia debilidad y mucho más, estaba roto. Y los fragmentos destrozados estaban a plena vista, esperando simplemente a ser descubiertos.

Su camino hacia él se vio interrumpido por un estruendo en el piano que convirtió una suave melodía cuyo inicio no recordaba haber escuchado en una serie de notas tocadas al azar, desafinadas, sin un tiempo concreto, en resumen, una canción que estaba recibiendo todo el dolor y odio que Lucifer se guardaba para si mismo y que deseaba nadie conociera. Y entonces, Chloe simplemente se quedó en su lugar, observando la espalda de ese hombre que siempre parecía tan confidente, sintiéndose la más pequeña entre los habitantes en la tierra. La desafinada canción no había comenzado por un azar del momento, ni mucho menos porque él deseara desahogarse en ese preciso instante, era una advertencia sin palabras, una súplica con la que Lucifer intentaba decirle que la necesitaba lo más lejos posible, aun cuando sus pedazos comenzaban a desmoronarse y necesitaba urgentemente a alguien que los recogiera.

Pero, era exactamente eso por lo que no podía irse, no podía dejar que ese intento de canción para espantara significara el dejarlo allí, solo, con sus propios demonios acabando con él. Lucifer necesitaba ayuda, aunque no la pidiera en voz alta, al menos no a ella, y sus ojos pedían a gritos a alguien que pudiera escucharlo, _entenderlo_. Quizás Chloe no podía entenderlo del todo, pero nada le impedía el intentarlo, una y otra vez si era necesario, solo para tenerlo de vuelta siendo él mismo otra vez, incluso si en el proceso rompiera, una vez más, su propio corazón por uno todavía más destrozado.

Así fue como sus pies comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente y, mientras más se acercaba, más atractivo parecía el espacio vacío junto a él en el piano, aunque, por otro lado, se sintiera el más frío. Lucifer no dijo nada al escucharla acercase, ni se movió cuando Chloe tomó asiento a su lado y lo estudió con la mirada, la única reacción que obtuvo de él fue el final de su tortuosa melodía, no un mejor recibimiento que a su llegada, pero era algo semejante a un avance. Él estaba lejos, a kilómetros de distancia, tal vez, como lo estuvo semanas atrás, pero eso no dejó que la detective intentara forzar una sonrisa en sus labios, llenarse de autoconfianza y olvidar todas esas veces en que maldijo a Lucifer por irse sin decir nada. Y así, comenzó a tocar el piano. Esa tonta canción que aprendió en sus lecciones hace mucho tiempo atrás, esa que cierta noche le enseñó a Lucifer y que tocaron juntos, solo que esta vez, estaba sola en el piano, tocando las notas a destiempo, desafinando cada tanto e intentando llenar ese aterrador silencio que no admitía palabras en él.

Entonces, a mitad de la canción, él la miró y la tormenta acabó.

Lucifer estaba destruido, por fuera y por dentro, y la sonrisa que acompañaba su mirada perdida, sin vida, _falsa,_ no encajaba con su rostro, simplemente no era… él. Chloe quiso decir todas esas cosas que estuvo guardando por semanas, quiso gritar y culparlo de todo y nada a la vez, quiso llorar, romperse junto a él, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener su mirada, mirar profundamente a sus ojos e intentar transmitir y recibir todo aquello que ninguno de los dos podía hacer o decir. Se distrajo tanto que su única mano en movimiento chocó con las manos inmóviles de su compañero, poniéndole fin a la canción y desatando el infierno que llevaba en silencio y frío por tanto tiempo. Lucifer no dejó de mirarla, como si por primera vez desde que ella plantó un pie en ese lugar estuviera consiente de su presencia y ahora no supiera que hacer con ella, como si, tal vez, no quisiera dejarla ir, como si la mera idea de eso último lo aterrara.

Notando como la tensión entre ambos lentamente estaba desapareciendo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Chloe se relajó, estaban avanzando, un paso a la vez, y ese intercambio de miradas era algo mucho más complejo que eso. Estaban hablando sin decir nada en voz alta, sus ojos y almas se comunicaban entre si sin la necesidad de palabras. Entonces, el silencio que apareció al final de la canción, uno completamente distinto al que recibió a Chloe, los rodeó completamente. Una de sus manos abandonó el piano y subió al rostro ajeno lentamente, quedándose allí como una suave caricia, una en la que temía quebrarlo aún más y, al mismo tiempo, una caricia que no quería dejar ir.

Lucifer cerró los ojos y la sonrisa que le mostró anteriormente cambió por completo, no había falsedad en ella, no había frialdad, era la sonrisa que el siempre llevaba en los labios, pero con una ligera diferencia, una que alguien que no lo conociera bien quizás nunca notaría, su sonrisa mostraba tranquilidad, la que en los momentos más íntimos entre ambos salía a la luz.

Y, cuando abrió los ojos, Lucifer era Lucifer otra vez, una persona a la que la falta de palabras reales lo estaba ahogando.

—Detective, bienvenida, te ofrecería un trago, pero-

—¿No vas a alagarme por mi gran interpretación?— Le cortó ella, antes de que su frase terminara en otra de esas tristes miradas. Al menos, consiguió otra sonrisa.

—Maravillosa, inspiradora…hermosa.

Chloe se perdió en algún punto, sin saber si él hablaba de la desastrosa canción, que era todo lo contrario a sus palabras, o de algo más.

—Claro. No soy tan buena como el diablo, pero me las arreglo.

Él soltó una risa que llenó todo el lugar, alojando nuevamente el silencio entre ambos. Chloe sonrió y así lo hizo también Lucifer. El silencio se transformó en una comodidad poco usual y las palabras viajaron, silenciosas y cargadas, entre ambos sin que ninguna se pronunciara en voz alta, otra vez. La tranquilidad los invadió y así también lo hizo la sensación de saber que para esos momentos no se necesitaba, más, solo una mirada, una sonrisa, una cercanía magnética.

—Sabes, Detective— nuevamente, Lucifer se llevó el silencio con sus palabras, pero esta vez, no hubo más autocompasión, tonos tristes ni melancólicos, solo calidez—, me gustan estas charlas.

Involuntariamente, Chloe rio, y se unió al reciente buen humor de su acompañante. Era gracioso, tenía que admitirlo, una de las mejores conversaciones que ambos habían sostenido terminó siendo una en la que ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna.

—Sí, me alegra que nos entendamos tan bien.

Lo decía en serio, ambos podían entenderse muy bien con las palabras y en ausencia de ellas y, en ese momento, había quedado más que claro que en el último punto, con más silencio y menos palabras, habían iniciado una poderosa conexión.

—A mí también, Chloe.

.

.

.

 _Nota: siento que fue mucho drama, pero que a la vez le faltó, ni yo me entiendo, bueno, fuera de eso, esta idea loca salió por ahí y bum, lo escribí. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa no duden en decirme en los comentarios._

 _¡Saludos, Pipesper!_


End file.
